


A Cubic Life (Minecraft hostile mobs x reader)

by YandereFaithfull



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cube - Freeform, F/M, Love, Minecraft, Minecraft love, Minecraft mobs - Freeform, Mobs, blocks, crafting, hostile mobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: You wake up in a cubic world. The sun shines and the scenery is beautiful. Animals look friendly and nothing seems wrong. Not knowing anything but your name you explore. Not knowing the dangers once the square sun sets.





	1. Morning 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You groan as you open your eyes. The sun shone brightly into them as it rose. You blink your (e/c) eyes a couple of times and look around seeing everything as blocks. "Huh?" You stand up and circle slowly, unsure where you were. The ground beneath your feet was a bright green and some blocks held grass spouts while others held flowers. There were trees in front of you which seemed to be oak wood and birch wood. They would provide shade for you when the sun rises higher and it becomes hotter. You look to your right and see grass plains which just seem to go off into the distance. It wouldn't provide much shade if it gets too hot, but you may come across a stream. Though ponds were also easy to find in an oak wood forest. To your left seemed to a mountainous terrain where the stone mountains reached the sky. You weren't prepared to be climbing any time soon. You had to figure out where you were before you do any thing.

The sun seemed to be rising quickly as it was almost to the top before it would start it's descent. If you walk into the oak forest than you'd be following the sun as it goes down. You look behind me seeing a swamp which was likely filled with lots and lots of murky water. You sigh. It seemed you'd be going into the oak forest. You pick up the (f/c) backpack that was by your feet and sling it over your shoulders and start walking. A feeling of security and peacefulness washes over you as you stroll. It was a beautiful morning so why not enjoy it. You enter the shade of the trees and wipe the sweat from your brow. Even though it was still early it was heating up and the walk seemed to of taken longer than you thought it would of.

You look up at the trees leaves and see shine red apples ready to be picked and eaten. You put the backpack down on a grassy block and start hitting the oak wood block in front of me. Your fists thumped against the block as it creaked and broke. It took too long to break. Your fists were red and sore but you continue to break the whole trunk of the tree. Blood drizzled from your knuckles but you finally finished. Your (s/t) hands shake as the pain sets in. You grit your teeth and close your eyes. Willing the pain to go away.

You look back at the tree and see that you had taken away all the oak wood so only the leaves were left. You unclip the buckles holding the flap of the backpack and open it. You gather the blocks of wood and shove them into the backpack. You had collected five blocks in total. You sit down and watch the leaves deteriorate in front of you, letting some apples fall as well as oak saplings.

You sigh and rip the bottom of your plain white top into two strips so it came up to your belly button. You didn't care what people would think of your stomach, all you care about is wrapping your hands up and stopping the bleeding. You wrap the strips around your knuckles and close your hands into a fist. It seemed they were ready to work again if you ignore the pain.

The leaves had finished deteriorating and so you stood up and collected the three shiny red apples and five oak saplings into your bag. You think for a minute and pull out the oak wood. You place them down and start making them into planks. Each oak wood seemed to be able to make four oak wood planks. "Yes!" You shout out in joy once you finish making twenty wood planks. Now you had no wood left but you could make more things with the wood planks than you could with wood.

You look through the backpack wondering if you had anything in there from when you first found it and right at the bottom you find a book. You pull out the book and sit down next to the pile of wood planks. "How to craft." You read the title out loud. "Oooh this will prove useful!" You cry out in excitement. You were getting use to this blocky world. You lean up against a birch wood tree and open the book to the first page which was the contents. You furrow your brows at the confusing crafting items. "Pressure plate? Jukebox? A note block? Fireworks?" You read out loud again, not able to stop yourself from doing so as you seemed to be alone.

You flip to the next page finding the oak wood and planks you had just crafted. "Aah, so if I found this earlier than I would of known what I needed." You exclaim hitting your forehead softly at your own idiocy. You turn the next page finding instructions for a crafting table. "To create the more complex builds you'll need to craft a crafting table." You read the note. You nod my head as you read the instructions. This was all very strange. But you had no time to think about it. Wanting to craft a crafting table to see what else you could craft and do. It was exciting thinking of all the things you could craft.

You pick up four wooden planks and follow the instructions. "Okay, so if I put this here..." You mutter to yourself, "and this here..." You take a step back admiring your finished product. "What can I craft next. I know. Maybe something to help chop down more wood." You jump up and race over to the book you left on the green grassy ground to see if there was another blueprint and instructions for an axe.

You look at the contents page and see that there is a page for axes. Your eyes light up as you find the page and read over the blueprints. "The instructions are the same for each upgrade of axe. Just replace the blade with either wood planks, cobblestone, iron, gold or diamond." You cock your head at the different materials. "I wonder if there's a page for all different materials?" You ask myself looking back at the contents page. "A-ha! There is one. No wonder I skipped it." You turn to the last couple of pages at the end of the book and see that it was about five pages of materials and their properties and facts.

Leaning back against the tree and grabbing an apple feeling hungry, you read the materials. You scan them for the ones you had red just before in the axes page. You find them and scan the cobblestone first. "Needs a wooden pickaxe to mine." You narrow your eyes in thought. This was a lot more confusing than you originally thought it would be. "Maybe I should just focus on the wooden tools before upgrading?" You think to yourself flipping back to the axes. "Okay. So I need three wooden planks and two sticks." You stand up dropping the book back on the ground. You grabbed five wooden planks and take them over to the crafting table. You go back for the book and open it to the sticks page.

"Time to get to work." You mutter under your breath placing two wooden planks, one in front of the other on the crafting table. You mold and craft those two into four sticks. "Woo-hoo!" You cheer learning to make sticks. "Now for the harder part." You place the two sticks at an angle from each other and put the three wood planks around one end. You hammer and carve at the wood, wiping sweat from your forehead again and pushing your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You groan as you finish the process. One axe. You were hungry again and ate another apple. "I'm not going to stay fed on just apples." You realize. "All. Let's focus on collecting wood." You fist pump to get your energy back up and put everything away in your backpack, even using the axe to collect your crafting table and put it away.

You start hacking at the trees and collecting the wood and any apples and saplings which fell. You sigh and lay the pick axe on the ground. You had chopped down about ten trees and collected about 40 oak wood and 20 apples with 15 saplings. You were working fast in a short time as if you were trying to collect everything you could. You sit down and close your (e/c) eyes catching your breath. You haven't moved far from the edge of the forest but you didn't feel like moving at the moment. You ate three apples due to the fact that you seemed more hungry than before before standing up with renewed strengthen.

You get the crafting table, book and your wood planks, wood and sticks out ready to craft the rest of the tools. You end up crafting only a wooden sword and a wooden pickaxe as you don't see the use in a shovel or a hoe yet. You equip the sword in your hand and put everything else in the backpack. Now you know that your ready to explore deeper into the oak wood forest. Your next material to find is cobblestone so you could upgrade your tools and maybe grab some extra just in case.

\- Faithfull

 


	2. Afternoon 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You had been walking for a while. Oak trees. Grass blocks. And a blue sky. You were constantly wiping the sweat from your face as it had heated up considerably ever since the sun reached its highest point. You hadn't seen another living thing since you woke up and a very lonely feeling was weighing heavily on your shoulders.

Your surroundings didn't change. The only thing that did was the sun's position which you followed. You were growing bored but continued. Maybe it'd change soon. The trees stayed the same density even when a small hill stood in front of you. You could see a couple of grey blocks on display a couple of blocks up and so you climbed up to blocks before bringing out your wooden pickaxe.

Maybe this was cobblestone. It did look like the block in the book from before you mine cobblestone so you guess it was. You start hitting the block with your wooden pickaxe. You could hear your wooden pickaxe groan in your hands the more you hit the block. The block broke and you collected it. You started to mine a two by two space in the face of the small hill so you could properly mine out the much needed cobblestone. You managed to mine 60 cobblestone before your pickaxe broke in your hands, splintering into many tiny pieces of wood. "Dammit!" You exclaim in annoyance. It was taking a while to mine the cobblestone and took to long just to mine 60.

You put the crafting table on the ground again and craft a pickaxe of cobblestone. This is taking longer to craft due to it being made of stone but you're sure that it is sturdier than the wooden thing. You also craft a stone sword while you were working so you had a stronger sword. Though you have no idea why you'd want a stronger sword when you haven't seen anything. You start mining again. Yes this was much sturdier. The cobblestone started to break faster and you were collecting a lot more. It got darker the further you went into the mine to the point you had to return to where you could see.

"Damn. All I need are torches." You pace back and forth along the two by two tunnel you mined when you stopped at an interesting type of block. It looked like a normal stone block but there were black bumps and jagged markings through the smooth stone. You cock your head to the side and stare at it as if the answer as to what block it is would jump out at you. "Should I mine it?" You ask yourself, your quiet voice echoing along the tunnel. You could see the daylight poking through at the end of the tunnel and just getting to you with enough for you to see the blocks in from of you.

You ready your pickaxe and start mining. You were still using your stone pickaxe and hearing the groans you knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. "Come on. Come on. Come on." You mutter as you keep hitting the block, "Mine faster. Mine faster." The block breaks and a lump of something black is sitting there. You reach out and touch it, holding it in your hand and turning your (s/t) hand even darker from the black colour. Something clicks as you walk back to the crafting table at the entrance of the tunnel as you throw the lump up and down in one hand. "It's coal!" You shout out, surprised at your find. You bring out a stick from your bag and bring it to the crafting table.

You needed to make torches. You flip through book and find the blueprint. Putting the coal at the top of the stick, you half the stick into quarters and breaking the coal up into four pieces, making four torches. You swipe one of the touches against the crafting table and watch as it lights up, a nice orange, red and yellow fire glowing brightly at the top of the torch. You walk down the tunnel and place a torch against the wall where you first found the coal. The area around lights up nicely and you see that there was a lot more coal around. There were three more pieces around the spot where you collected the first coal and in the new hole in the wall you see another block. You widen your eyes and drop the torches, running back down for your bag and carrying it to the group of coal ore.

You dump the bag on the ground and pick up the stone pickaxe. You start hammering into the coal ore, wanting to collect all that was there. You end up using your second stone pickaxe after collecting five more coal and throwing then into your bag. You were growing hungry but you ignored the feeling, wanting to mine instead. It was getting hard to see what was ore and what was stone so you grab another torch and using the already lit one, you light the other one up, sticking it to the wall beside you where you had just mined. There sitting above your head was another two ore. The walls were free of ore meaning that you had only two more to mine. You mine away at those two and collect the torch, exiting the small area you mined and dropping the coal into the bag with the rest of the five.

You pick up the three unlit torches and also put those into the backpack. Closing the backpack up and slinging it across your shoulders you grab the lit torch and make your way to the beginning of the tunnel. You break the crafting table and stuff it into your backpack as well as the last torch which you blew out. "I'll count everything once I get to the top of this hill." You mutter to yourself, as you look up at the top of the hill. You start to climb, jumping from one block to another in an effort to reach the top. You were also looking around just in case you hit your head against the trees branches. An oak tree stands tall and proud in front if your and another to your left. You turn right and continue up.

Once on top the small hill you sit down and drop your backpack in front of you. Rummaging through it looking for your apples as you were hungry. You finally find the apples under the 40 oak wood. You bring out four of the apples and quickly scoff them down feeling them fill your stomach as you grow less hungry. "Now to see what I've collected so far before I continue on exploring." You say, digging into the backpack and pulling out the bundled items.

"Forty oak wood. Four oak wood planks. A crafting table and crafting book. My backpack. Forty-five cobblestone with two packs of sixty-four as well. My fourteen lovely red apples. Twenty oak saplings. 7 coal and four torches. Along with a wooden axe, wooden sword, and a stone sword and pickaxe." You list, happy with your collection of items. It would be enough that you wouldn't have to go mining or hacking for anymore wood or cobblestone.

You shove everything back into your backpack just checking it over with how it stored the items as to fit so much, which you find it can fit much more, before slinging it back on your shoulders and holding your stone sword you go down the other side of the mountain.

You were still following the course of the sun and made sure to stay on track as from your view point on top of the hill you had spotted flat grassy plains with a few trees. It would be perfect to make a small home and live there for the moment and stock up on apples before going on further. Though it was quite quiet and peaceful. You walk towards the plains following the sun as it dipped lower and lower into the sky. The sun was slowly setting and the forest was getting darker. You stop to rest and eat four more apples, relaxing against a tree.

-Faithfull


	3. Dusk 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It bright and yellow inside your small two by two space. One torch sat on the wall beside where you laid curled up on a block and on your other side sat your furnace which heated your back up, it was freezing in your two by two spot. You don't know how long you've stayed in this position, curled up on your side inside the box. All you knew is that you created it just before dark and an unknown amount of time has passed. Beside the furnace sat the crafting table and by your feet was your backpack and stone sword. You never knew what could happen in the dark. You laid curled in a two by two by two space on the green grass boxed in by your 31 oak planks box you had quickly created in a small clearing you found just overshadowed by  leaves.

You could hear the click of bones from something. The noise was freaky. It sounded like a skeleton walking if it could. Like each step the bones would click or with each move even. You stifle a scream as an unknown sound enters your ears. It sounded like something digging into wood than being pulling out. The sound travels up one of the sides of your box before footsteps are heard and felt along the roof.

'Oh please don't fall in. Please don't fall in.' You think over and over until a thump is heard on the other side of the box and the footsteps are gone. You have no way of knowing if the sun was rising or if the moon was still high. You just had to trust your judgement. You roll over so you're facing the wall and the touch you placed just beside you, hoping to warm yourself up. You hear the same noise of rattling and gasp as you cover you mouth quickly and listen around you. There seemed to be no noise so you relaxed. You place another torch by your feet hoping to get the space warmed up.

The heat from the torches start to warm the air and in turn you slowly start to warm up. You stand up and pick up the stone axe, wanting to knock out a plank to see if the sun was rising. You pick the one in front of your feet by the backpack and sword. You start to hack away at the plank and collecting it once it breaks. You quickly change from your axe to the sword and look out, seeing how it's still dark around you.

You freeze seeing a young male. He seemed deathly pale almost white. His hair is white and so is his arms. Almost like bones. In his right hand is a bow and in his left is an arrow. A quiver on his back is also filled with arrows. His clothing is also white, from his shirt to his pants. He walks around in front of you several blocks away as he looks about, not glancing in your direction at all.

As if sensing your eyes on him he turns. You could see that his clothing is torn even from this distance and the outer amour her wore around his body were shaped like a skeletons bones. What is left of his clothes under the pieces of amour were baggy. His clothing is enough to cover parts of his chest and all of his stomach, his pants were torn and ripped along the legs, the material around his crotch still in place seemingly untouched.

You couldn't see his eyes from where you were hiding but you can tell that you were locking eyes. He started to wander his way over to you as if he is drawn. His legs seemed to click with each step and jump he makes to reach you. He lifts his bow and draws an arrow back as he makes his way closer. Your eyes widen in shock at seeing another person, but this one seemed hostile, as if he didn't want you to be there. He shuts one eye and aims the arrow.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth as he let's the arrow go. "Eeep!" You shriek, ducking just in time for the arrow to miss your head by mere centimeters. You look at the arrow impaled into the block across from you as you curl against the wooden plank below the open hole you made. You could hear his clicks as he moved, most likely annoyed that he missed you.

Your body shakes as you hug your knees to your chest trying not to cry, even though it was clearly something frightening. "Did you get something?" A high pitched female voice asks from somewhere outside your box.

"No, I thought I did but I didn't." A slightly high pitch male voice speaks up, clicking his tongue. 'Must be the guy who shot at me.' You think turning around and peeking over the edge of the plank into the outside darkness. You can still see the pale man in the same spot as before. He looks around again, glancing over T your box for a bit longer letting you get a better view of his face.

His face was thin and pale. Almost like it was sculpted from marble or quartz. He had high cheek bones and his eyes were a black colour. His white hair fell in a messy sort of way with any free strands falling over his sculpted quartz face and eyes. His hair reached just below his ears at the back and just under his eyes at the front. 'If he hadn't of taken a shot at killing me, I could swear that I would be swooning over him right about now.' You think to yourself as you watch him move around in a causal almost lazy fashion.

You keep an eye on him as he continues to move and glare at almost any moving thing. It was like he was a coiled snake. Just watching and waiting calmly until he found something to shoot. You sink to the ground, thinking how you got yourself into this mess. First you wake up in an unknown world and now your hiding from a pale guy with a bow and arrow. You lean over and pluck the arrow from the wooden plank. Turning the arrow around in your hands you try to figure how it was made. It was a stick with feathers stuck on the end with sharpened stone on the other in a point. It would of been deadly if it struck you in the wrong place.

You sigh as you fiddle with the arrow, wondering why he was so hostile to yourself. Looking out the small opening you see the sky. The moon was only half way up. You get ready to settle in for a very long night.

-Faithfull

 


	4. Dawn 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The night seemed to be taking a very long time. You could hear growls and groans from the strange people around you. These people from what you could see had a very slight green tint to their skin, had bright green hair, a torn blue shirt and a darker blue pants. They seemed to aimlessly stumble around. You weren't sure if they were hostile or not but you weren't going to find out. Well you didn't want to risk it like the pale bow wielding male.

You look back up at the sky and see that there was still time to pass til the sun rose. You don't know why but something told you that once it was sun up you'd be safe. Sitting back and relaxing, you pick up the crafting book and go through and see what you need to create next. Well create to survive you mean. You also guess that you need to find a place and settle down so your not always running around. You'd also need to find a way to get more food in which would keep you going longer. You look at the crafting table, looking at the picture of the simmering blue diamond tools and armor. Those were what you were aiming for. It may take you a while but at least you have a goal to keep yourself occupied while you try and figure out what happened for you to wake up in such a world.

Flipping through the pages bored out of your mind you glance up at the sky. Realising that it was getting lighter and lighter with each passing minute. You shove the book back into your backpack and look out the gap in the wall.

It was a fearsome sight. In the distance you could see some of the green haired characters burning as well as other skeleton people as the sky lightens up. Skeleton boy didn't seem to be moving from his spot at all. He has currently spent all the night just standing and waiting to get another shot at you. You could see the tips of the gleaming sun rays behind him as the sky slightly lightens. A look of panic is strewn across the pale man's face which you find slightly worrisome.

"Over here!" You call out to him, knowing full well what he can do. The sky gets brighter and brighter and the air is filled with distance faded screams and groans from further in front of you. The sound truly frightens you but you try to focus on the man in front, trying to block out your fear.

What you see truly gives the day a new meaning. Just as soon as it was bright enough and you had gotten his attention. He started to burn. His skin seemed to redden and a smoky scent filled the air as a look of torment dances across his face the more he reddens. You could see other ones of his kind and different seem to burst into fire. Your eyes widen at the sight and you quickly empty your box, shoving the things carelessly into the backpack and breaking the block blocking you from exiting.

You run out over to the pale boy and grab his reddening arm which held the bow. You pull him towards your box before you could see the same thing happen to him. You shove him into the box and into the shade just in time as his left hand fingers started to smoke.

"What the hell was that?!" You question looking at him from outside the doorway you made.

He was crouching down against the furthest side panting roughly as his body trembled like a leaf. His body held burns from the sun and he was slightly smoking. It was as if he had seen his life flash before his eyes. You didn't know what came over you but something told you to look after him.

But you didn't have time for it. You had to keep going. You wanted to help him you also needed to keep moving. "I'll leave this up for you." You say, backing away before turning around and running with the moon going down, making it seem as if you were running from the sun.

You felt terrible that you had to do that but you had too. You didn't know if he was going to attack you again once he got better.

~Faithfull

 


End file.
